Oreos
by Flipper Boid Skua
Summary: Never underestimate the power of a cookie. Arceus and Giratina learns that...Godmodeshipping. Oneshot. R&R!


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Oreo cookies.

This is my first Godmodeshipping. I did an Orbshipping, and now I decided to try others with my fav Pokemon. I hope you enjoy this, as this was really hard to think of...to me, this is a hard shipping...I'll admit that...

* * *

"Damn you, Oreos!" Arceus growled in frustration, slamming the huge cookie against the open top of a small glass cup filled with milk. The cookie crumbled to pieces and the Pokemon goddess' eyes flashed red in a rare anger. This was one of those days...

She took another of the sweets from the cookie packet and used her psychic cloud to twist and pry the oreo against the cup. The fragile piece of food snapped in half and was begrudgingly thrown onto a pile of cookies that faced the same fate.

"Damn you. Damn you. Damn you, Double Stuffed Oreos!" she cursed, throwing herself to the floor. And there she sulked in tense irritation. She wasn't usually like this. Normally, she was calm and collected, especially in front of her creations. But at the moment, she was alone...

"Having fun?" a deep voice asked in a teasing tone. Arceus was quick to bring together all the dignity she had left. She turned her head to look at the source with an almost bored air. Giratina was standing near her kitchen door, a taunting smirk on his face.

"How long have you been there?" she asked flatly. Giratina's wings opened, gave a few flaps, and refolded in an indifferent stretch. He stepped closer.

"Long enough." he answered. Arceus hummed to herself as she turned back to look at her cup. Her eyes turning pink was the only hint of her embarassment. She was hoping that her counterpart had only just arrived and didn't see her 'epic' struggle with the cookies.

Giratina came up beside her, took a cookie in a psychic cloud, and tossed it into his mouth. Chewing thoughtfully, he looked over the goddess, who kept her eyes locked on the milk. After swallowing, he asked a question. "What do you have against eating cookies that break in half?"

Arceus took notice of the pile of dejected sweets. Looking back at the milk, she answered in a monotone voice. "If it's not whole, then it's not worth eating." This produced a chuckle from the Underworld Guardian.

"That's a strange thing coming from you. Because broken or not, it still tastes the same."

She was silent as he took another of her cookies to eat. He broke it in half and threw one into his jaws. He made an exaggerated chewing noise before smirking at her. "Yup, still good." He popped in the second piece.

Arceus rolled her eyes and shook her head, starting to get irritated by his presence. "What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be planning eternal torture or something?"

Giratina cocked his head in amusement. "I'm not dark and evil_ all _the time, you know."

"Well you should be. I made you like that." The grey, black, red, and gold Legandary grunted, taking yet another oreo. This time, he took a moment to examine it.

"An oreo's outside is hard and almost black in color. And yet..." His psychic cloud twisted the two coverings apart perfectly, leaving the cream exposed. "...its interior is soft and white." His words of 'wisdom' over, he ate the seperated treat.

Arceus looked at him. He was acting so much out of character and did he just use symbolism? Normally it was the other way around. Still, she couldn't help but ponder his words. It might not be all that original or traditional, but it did mean something.

Still a previous question nagged at her and she felt that now was as good a time as any to ask it again. "What are you doing here anyways?"

Giratina smiled, continued his cookie snatching, and broke it in half. One of the halves was offered to Arceus. "No reason. Just wanted to see how my other half was doing."

Arceus hesitantly accepted the cookie piece. She stared at it, as if considering the point of comsuming such a thing. Giratina's piece dipped into the cup to the milk without trouble. The goddess gave it a try too and find that this was so much easier than trying to force the whole cookie in.

They ate their pieces at the same time and the Creator felt a smile spread on her face. She looked up at Giratina and saw the same smile on her counterpart...

Her other half...

* * *

A little crappy I know, but I tried. Please review and tell me what you personally think...


End file.
